


Who is the real Kuroko Tetsuya?

by RinKitsune



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe?, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Personality Disorder, Violence, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKitsune/pseuds/RinKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seirin has won the Winter Cup. But, what happens when Kuroko stops acting like himself? </p><p>Kuroko has a different personality his name is Kuro.</p><p>The real Kuroko is much stronger than the rest of the GOM. Even stronger than Akashi. No one ever knew that Kuroko had this side to him. But, now they have to find a way to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Anti Kuroko

Seirin had finally won the Winter Cup. Through all the sweat and tears and hard work. Through the endless hours of trying to tutor Bakagami. Through all the hours of training. They had finally reached their goal. They became best in Japan. Everyone was cheering and Kuroko had a rare smile on his face. The Generation of Miracles were back to their old selves. Everything was right with the world. Except Kuroko knew... He couldn't hold down the beast any longer.

*A Week After The Winter Cup*

The team was currently taking a break from anything to strenuous. They played a full game against each other and everything was alright.

"Hey Kuroko! What are you doing all by yourself?" Kagami walked over to him. Kuroko looked up. He was deep in thought trying to stop that person from surfacing. He didn't want everyone to see what he was really like. He would lose everyone... "Oi, Kuroko lets go." Kuroko nodded and got up. He set his towel on the bench. What's going to happen when he shows up? I can't hold him down. This is all a game to him. Kuroko felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"I-I have too go. I will see you later Kagami-Kun." With that Kuroko grabbed his stuff and ran from the gym. Kagami was astonished. Kuroko never skipped out on practice. Kagami turned around to see the whole gym was stopped and everyone was looking at him.

"What did you do Bakagami?" Hyuuga stared at him. Kagami put his hands up defensively.

"I didn't do anything. He's been acting weird lately. He won't play any basketball or anything. It's strange even for him."

"You think he's sick?" Koga said. Everyone sat pondering. Riko burst into the gym looking at everyone.

"What are you all doing just standing around!"

"Well, we were debating on what was wrong with Kuroko." Hyuuga crossed his arms. Riko surveyed the gym not finding the blue haired phantom anywhere.

"Did... he skip out on practice!" Riko yelled and everyone felt bad for the kid. "I swear these first years. When he gets back I will make sure I put him through hell!" Everyone sweat dropped. Kuroko is going to die.

"Riko what is that you are holding?" Izuki pointed at the piece of paper. She looked down and smacked herself in the forehead.

"I almost forgot! Since we became number one in Japan, we are going to hold our very own training camp! The schools that are going to show up are the schools with the Kiseki no Sedai!" She looked absolutely cheerful. Everyone else almost fell to the floor. Going to a training camp with those rainbow colored guys? This was going to be a rough training camp...

***

Kuroko opened the front door to his house. He clutched his chest and breathed heavily. He slid down the wall and let out a gasp.

' _You should really just give up. I made you out of sheer will. You wont disappear I just want to use my body. I let you have it for four years.'_

"You made me up because you were lonely. I won't loose to you Kuro." There was a distinct laughter. Kuroko shot forward in pain. He fell to the floor and passed out.

*A Week Later*

Kuroko hasn't been to school in the last week. No one has heard from him or seen him. Kagami stared at the seat behind him. It was never like Kuroko to miss this many days of school. Coach was seething with anger because he wasn't here.

"Class dismissed." The teacher called out and Kagami looked around. It was the end of the day already. He shook his head and got up. He headed straight for the gym. Everyone had gotten the basketballs out. Riko looked at Kagami and saw there was no blunette with him. She let out a sigh.

"After practice we are going to go see Kuroko. Something isn't right. Alright everyone let's get started." Riko called out to everyone and they started with practice.

***

Kuroko's eyes opened and he looked around. He was in bed, Kuroko willed his body to move but they wouldn't.

_'Ah Ah Ah. It's my turn to play now Kuroko. Just sit back and relax. You deserve a rest after all. Hehe...'_

Kuroko tried to let out a scream, but nothing came out he was stuck and couldn't move. Slowly he began to close his eyes and give Kuro full control.

"That's a good boy. Take a breather and rest it's my turn to have some fun." Kuro let out a laugh. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He switched on the light and looked in the mirror. His right eye was a dark blue while the other stayed a light blue. He smirked and leaned down to splash cold water on his face. The doorbell began ringing. 'Tch... how bothersome.' He just got his body back and now he had to talk to people. He walked down stairs and opened the door. Standing there was a whole basketball team. 'Oh, these are my teammates.' He stared at them waiting for them to say something. The brown haired girl leaped at him with an intent to attack. Kuro side stepped and crossed his arms and the girl fell flat on her face.

"Don't touch me." Kuro said with a bored look. While Kuroko had an emotionless face Kuro was not. The team looked at the coach and then Kuro.

"Oi, Kuroko where have you been?" The megane asked.

"Tch... What's it to you? Also, don't call me Kuroko. My name is Kuro." There was surprised faces. "Is there anything you need? I don't have time for this." Kuro looked at the crowd and saw fiery red hair. The one that helped Kuroko win. Kuro pushed everyone out of the way and stood in front of Kagami. "I have been wanting to do this for a long time." Kuro said and before Kagami could ask what his hand wrapped around the boys neck and pulled him down and Kuro licked Kagami's bottom lip. Kagami to shocked to move stared at Kuro. He smirked and brought Kagami's head closer and crushed their lips together. Kuro pinched Kagami hard enough for the red head to open his mouth in pain. That was when Kuro stuck his tongue in. Kagami finally came out of his stupor and pushed Kuro away.

"Aw, that's no fun. Why don't me and you go inside and have some fun. That one kiss could turn out more." Kuro winked at Kagami. Kagami's face turned the color of his hair. Kagami sputtered. "How cute." Kuro looked around and saw the look of the faces of the team. He let out a laugh. He saw a taller figure and he tried to place the name. 'Oh, yes it was the Iron Heart.' He walked up to the Iron Heart.

"Ah, hello Kuro?" Kuro stared at him. Kuro lifted his hand up to the boys face. Kuro let out a sigh. He brought his hand back. "Well, your nothing special." Kuro stated and walked back into the house. "Leave, I don't wish to talk to any of you. Except Kagami, if you want to stay we can always wrestle." Kuro gave Kagami a seductive smile. Kagami was still freaked out by the kiss he didn't give a retort.

"Are you going to be in school tomorrow? The training camp is next week. The rest of the Kiseki no Sedai and their schools will be there. Listen Kurok- Kuro... I don't know what's going on with you but, you better be at school starting tomorrow or you won't be able to go." Riko stated. Kuro looked at the ceiling. So his old teammates that looked down on him would be there. He would show them how weak they were.

"I will be there. Don't come back here. Unless it's Kagami, he's always welcome. The rest of you leave." And with that Kuro shut the door. Everyone looked at each other.

"What the hell just happened?" Riko yelled. She was currently rubbing the sides of her head.

"All I know is Kagami got mouth raped." Izuki said. Kagami put his head up and looked at everyone.

"Kuroko sure is different for some reason..." Koga said and Mitobe nodded along with him.

"He didn't address Kagami as Kagami-Kun either." Kiyoshi said. Everyone began walking to the train station. No one noticed Kuro's darker eye. Furihata walked a little behind everyone else. The aura Kuroko was giving off wasn't his normal one... Something is extremely different about him. Where has he felt the extreme presence before? Why didn't Kagami notice?

Kuro walked back into his bedroom and grabbed a picture of his old basketball team. He let out a loud laugh and didn't stop. He breathed in and stared at the picture.

'I can't wait to see their faces when they see I'm not weak at all.' Kuro laid down and shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Planning on destroying everything the Generation of Miracles were.


	2. Kuro The Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro visits a certain blonde. Kuro let's Kagami in on a little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! So this story is going crazy in my mind. I'm just like oh this could happen. But, what if this happened instead. I sound crazy... 
> 
> I do not own Kuroko no basuke or any other characters. I just own this story's plot. So whoop.

Kuro opened his eyes to sunlight. He stretched and rolled over. He started drifting back to sleep. He sat up quickly and grabbed the alarm clock next to his bed. It was almost time for school. 'I really don't want to go...' He got up and got changed. He didn't bother carrying his usual things to school. He went to the mirror and looked at the uniform. He looked like a little a kid. Kuro unzipped the jacket all the way and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt. He could see his chest now. He took the jacket off and left it on the sink. He rolled up his sleeves a little way. He went back to his room and grabbed a light jacket and put it on. He went back to look at himself and was satisfied. He walked out the front door and looked at the time on his phone. He could skip first class. He put his hands in his pockets and began walking. Humming a tune as he went.

***

Kagami was to say the least terrified at what happened. He was confused and overwhelmed. Did Kuroko have a brother or something? Kagami put a hand to his lips. The Kuroko he knew would never be so scandalous.

"Kagami! Stay focused!" Hyuuga shouted. Kagami blinked a couple times and shook his head. Enough thinking about what happened yesterday. Today's a new day Kuroko would be his normal ghost self and everything would be just fine.

***

Kuro walked to where he remembered Kaijo High to be.

"It was around here somewhere. Out of all the Gen members he always gave me lovely hugs." Kuro grinned. He looked at the time again. Kuro found Kaijo high and began looking for the gym. He could guarantee those idiots were still practicing. Kuro found the gym and saw them doing warm ups.

"Kuroko? What are you doing here?" This guy was the captain or used to be at least. His name was Kasamatsu.

"I have no interest in you. Where is Kise?" Kuro stated bluntly.

"How dare you talk to your senpai in that matter you brat!" Kasamatsu then tried to use one of his beating techniques he used with Kise. But, Kuro saw it coming and grabbed his hand before he could move. Kasamatsu glared at the younger.

"Why must everyone try my patience... If you won't tell me then I will find him on my own." Kuro proceeded to talk past him and into the gym. Kasamatsu began wondering how he even noticed Kuroko right off the bat. He shook his head. He must have just been lucky to catch a glimpse of him. Kuro looked around the gym for the blonde. From a distance he could here girls screaming. 'How pathetic, he's mine and I will show everyone that." Kuro grinned to himself. Before when he made Kuroko he wanted the Kiseki no Sedai eating out of the palm of his hand. Kise was the easiest. Kuro waited inside the gym right in the middle and crossed his arms. The players were looking at Kasamatsu to understand what was going on.

"Senpai! I'm sorry I was late! I had a modeling gig early this morning and then when I got done there was this cat, and it was so cute!" Kise kept rambling till he noticed Kuro. His eyes lit up in happiness.

"Kurokocchi! What are you doing here? I bet you missed me!" Kise ran up to Kuro.

"I did Kise." Before Kise could relay his shock he wrapped his arms around Kise's neck. Kise's eyes widened. "Oh, stop calling me Kuroko, call me Kuro." Kise not knowing what to do, Kuro squeezed so even if Kise wanted to move away he couldn't. The only thing left to do was for Kise to hug him back. Kise wrapped his arms around Kuro. Kuro smiled and sniffed into Kise's neck. Kise wasn't ready for what happened next. Kuro bit down on Kise's neck to the point where he could taste blood. Kise started squirming and let out a groan of pain. Kise's fan girls shut up instantly. No one moved. Kuro let go and licked the wound. Kuro let go of Kise and admired the bite that was still bleeding. He let out a laugh. Kise felt his neck and looked at his hand. It was stained in blood. But, Kise didn't really mind it.

"Well, Kise I will see you around. Oh and don't cover that up unless you want something worse." Kuro glared at the final sentence. As Kuro was walking out the fan girls were glaring at him. "If any of you ever touch him again, I will make sure something very bad happens to you." He said it for only them to hear. The girls glares were replaced with horror. They backed away from Kuro. With that Kuro left the gym and started heading back to Seirin.

"Kise are you alright?" Kasamatsu ran up with a towel. Kise blinked and nodded his head. In all the years he new Kuroko he had never done something like that.

"I'm going to go to class alright?" The usual cheeriness vanished and Kise eyes were darker. Should he talk to the others about this... Why did Kuroko want to be called Kuro now?

***

Kuro walked into class and learned it was already second class.

"You there! Who are you and why are you late?" The teacher yelled as soon as Kuro was in the classroom. How could he play this.

"I'm Kuro Tetsuya and I'm sorry... My mother was in critical condition so I visited her this morning..." Kuro tried to look as sad as possible but inside he was laughing. The teacher apologized and told him to go ahead and sit down. The teacher resumed the lesson and Kuro went to sit behind Kagami. Kuro blew on the back of Kagami's neck and he tensed. "I missed you this morning. You really should have taken me up on my offer to mhm... Wrestle." Kuro whispered into his ear. Kagami didn't turn around or make any moves. But from what Kuro could tell, he was flushed a deep red. Kuro let out a chuckle. For the rest of the remaining periods until lunch Kuro would either blow on Kagami's ear or play with his hair. Kagami didn't move until the bell rang for lunch. Kagami shot upward and fast walked out of the classroom. Kuro let out a sigh.

"That wasn't very nice. I put all my attention on you and you run away... Good thing I love the chase." Kuro grinned to himself.

***

Kagami ran to the rooftop and once he was there he let himself breathe. What the hell was that!? Kagami tried to take deep breaths. He wasn't even hungry and that's saying something. Wait... people noticed Kuroko when he walked in. That never happens. Did Kuroko lose is misdirection? Is that why he's acting this way? He decided to text the person who knew Kuroko best. Even if he didn't like it. Kagami pulled out his phone and went through his contact list. He pressed the name he wanted and started typing a message to Aomine Daiki. Hopefully that aho would answer soon. Kagami had no clue what to do.

***

Aomine was up on the roof snoozing away. He was rudely awakened when his phone went off. He grumbled before fishing it out of his pocket.

_From: Kagami Taiga_

_Yo, aho has Kuroko ever done anything weird to you, any of you?"_

What is he talking about? Instead of texting back he called Kagami. It only rang once and he picked up.

"What the hell are you talking about Bakagami?"

"Aomine it's so nice to hear your voice. It's so masculine it gives me chills." There was an icy voice on the other end.

"Who the hell is this. I sure as hell know it's not Kagami."

"You hurt me Aomine. It's me Tetsu, but refrain from calling me that. I prefer Kuro don't forget it. I will talk to you soon Aomine. Right now I have to punish Kagami for talking about me behind my back. Tata." Before Aomine could say anything the line went dead. Aomine got up and stared at his phone. That was not the Tetsu he knew..

***

Kuro looked at the phone and set it aside and looked down at Kagami who tried to get up. Kuro found him up here texting a rather odd message. So when he saw Aomine was calling he took the phone and pinned Kagami to the ground and straddled him. Kagami was doing everything he could to get out from under him but, it was pointless. Was Kuroko weight lifting or something?

"Now then, what to do with you. Didn't your parents ever tell you it wasn't nice to talk about people behind their back Kagami Taiga." Kuro stared down at him and Kagami actually flinched under the gaze.

"Kuroko you have been acting weird since the Winter Cup. Then yesterday you..." Kagami couldn't finish the sentence. Kuro's gaze turned soft and he leaned in.

" I will tell you a secret Kagami. Kuroko has a personality disorder much like Akashi. I want to meet the mighty Emperor everyone talks about. But, I am the real Kuroko you see in front of you. Don't you find it weird everyone can now sense my presence? I made up the weak Kuroko personality because I was bored. That was when I was elementary school. Now Kagami do you see? I reclaimed my body and that Kuroko is gone." Kuro grinned he leaned down closer to Kagami. "I came back to crush the Kiseki no Sedai underneath my feet." Kagami let out an audible gasp when Kuro kissed his neck. "Ne, Kagami you smell so good." When Kagami looked up at Kuro his eyes were wide and he was grinning. "I will make sure every single one of the Kiseki no Sedai is mine. Including you Kagami." With that Kuro got up and left. Kagami laid there for what felt like forever. Kuroko was gone? That was the real Kuroko?... Kagami sat up and made a vow to himself. "I will get you back Kuroko."


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro gets a message from Akashi saying they all need to meet up before the training camp. Kagami talks to the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahh!! People actually like this! I'm so happy. Sorry if there are any mistakes! Keep enjoying! I love Kuroko and all the Gen memebers.

Kuro was walking back to his classroom. He loved seeing the sheer shock on his Kagami's face. Kuro licked his lips. He could still taste some of Kise's blood and that made him happy. When Kuro got back to the classroom he went and sat down. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He made a face of annoyance and took it out.

_Akashi Seijuro_

_'I would like everyone to meet today. I would like to discuss the training camp we are all going to be at next week. We will meet at the basketball courts as usual. Thank you.'_

_Kise Ryouta_

_'Kuroko... why did you to that to me today...?"_   Kuro didn't replay to either message. But, he could meet them sooner than expected. Kuro let out a low chuckle.

***

"Whoa, Kagami slow down! You could have hurt someone and even yourself." Kiyoshi put his hands on the youngers shoulders and smiled.

"Kuroko isn't Kuroko. He's... He's..." Kagami was out of breath and Kiyoshi got a worried look on his face. Kiyoshi grabbed Kagami and dragged him to where Riko and Hyuuga were. When they found them in class Kagami ran forward.

"Coach! Kuroko... He's... The same thing happened to him that did to Akashi!" Kagami yelled out and everyone stopped and stared at them. Riko stood up grabbed Kagami by the ear and pulled him outside the classroom. Hyuuga followed as did Kiyoshi.

"What are you talking about Bakagami?" Riko crossed her arms and stared at him. Kagami took at breath in and breathed out.

"You know how Akashi has a personality disorder... Well, so does Kuroko. Well, the guy calls himself Kuro. He's a lot stronger than he looks! He pinned me down and I couldn't even move! Coach what are we going to do?" Kagami finished looking flustered. Kagami wouldn't admit it to anyone. But, his love for the blunette went miles and to have him changed into some psycho it scared Kagami.

"Is that why he did that too you yesterday?" Riko stated quietly. She had a frown on her face and she was thinking of ways to get him back.

"Coach, we can't just sit by and do nothing... Kuroko is a part of the team. We need to figure this out." Hyuuga stared long and hard at Riko. She nodded her head.

"We will figure something out. For now we see what happens... Crap, training week! What are we going to do?" Riko let out a scream. "Damn these first years! Kagami get back to class!" Kagami paled.

"Can't I you know stay here..." Kagami looked to the ceiling.

"Why don't you want to go back to class?" Kiyoshi asked. Kagami's face faltered.

"Kuro keeps blowing on my neck and playing with my hair!" Kagami's fists clenched. He wouldn't admit it had gave him a semi hard on. Kagami spent the whole class willing it to go away.

"Who cares! Go to class or no basketball!" Kagami's eyes widened and he turned around and walked back to class. 'I have to stay strong. Damn that guy...'

***

Kuro watched as Kagami marched into class. Kuro put his head in his hands and looked him up and down. He drummed his fingers against the desk. Kagami sat down in the seat in front of him and Kuro just stared.

Kagami could feel the intense stare from this guy. The bell rang to signal the start of class and Kagami stared straight ahead attempting to ignore how Kuro's icy eyes watched him the rest of the day.

***

The bell rang for the end of the day. Kuro got up and stood in Kagami's way.

"Ne, Kagami how about you walk me to the basketball court." Kagami's eyes stared down at Kuro. He was looking to see if there was an ulterior motive. "I promise I won't do anything. I always keep my promises." Kuro grinned and Kagami just nodded slightly. They made their way out of the school. It was one of the rare days they didn't have practice. They began walking toward the basketball courts.

"Kurok- Kuro... I know you said you wanted the Kiseki no Sedai but why?" Kagami said hesitantly. Kuro hummed and then smiled.

"They treated me weak. That bastard Aomine didn't need me anymore... I will make him pay. Then there was that cocky bastard Akashi." Kuro scoffed. "Thinking himself to be above everyone else. It made me sick. But, I sat back and watched as my poor Kuroko kept getting hurt. It made me happy every when you beat all of them. You are kind of like my hero Kagami. Then what they did to my childhood friend is unforgiveable." Kuro's eyes were soft and then they turned icy. "I'll make sure they pay for what they did and for treating me weak." Kuro grinned a sadistic grin and laughed. Kagami looked at Kuro with sad eyes. He didn't know what to say. They arrived at the court when he saw Midorima, Kise and Aomine.

"Kuro what are they doing here?" Kagami started looking worried. Kuro grin was even bigger.

"Did I forget to tell you? The almighty bastard summoned us. I thought I would bring you along to watch as I destroy them. Now be a good boy and stay behind me." Kagami was about to retort when Aomine looked up.

"Yo, Tetsu! What's Bakagami doing here?" Kagami looked down to Kuro and he was gone in a flash. Kuro ran up and kneed Aomine right in the stomach. Aomine dropped to the ground clutching his stomach. Kagami stood there not knowing what to do. Midorima's eyes widened and Kise didn't move.

"That's for the past you fuck." Kuro hissed and glared down at him. Kuro's eyes turned to Midorima. Midorima's eyes narrowed. Kuro walked up and looked up at him and raised his hand to slap Midorima across the face. Midorima's glasses flew off. Kise backed away. Everyone was to shocked to move. Kuro then moved to Kise looking at the blonde's neck. Kuro's gaze turned loving. He stretched up and licked the wound.

"You got your punishment today. Now were are the other two?" Kagami snapping out of whatever he was in ran over to Aomine.

"You okay?" Kagami helped Aomine stand up.

"What the hell Tetsu!" Kuro turned around quickly.

"I thought I told you to call me Kuro." Kuro glared at Aomine.

"What is going on here?" A new voice was heard. Everyone looked over too see who was talking. Standing there was Akashi and Murasakibara. Kuro smiled and Kagami dropped Aomine and grabbed Kuro. Kuro sighed.

"Honestly Kagami. I'm only doing what they deserve to get. But, I understand you can't help touching me. I promise we will go home and we can touch each other all you like." Kagami jumped back. Kuro laughed. "You are far to easy, now then. Since the last two arrive I can have even more fun. Kuro walked up to Murasakibara and stared at him. Murasakibara just kept looking at him with the same passive face. Kuro smiled and clenched his fist and swung fast into the giants stomach. Murasakibara leaned forward and Kuro shoved him to the ground.  Murasakibara stayed on the ground. "As for you." Kuro looked at Akashi then. Akashi was glaring. "I see your powerful side isn't out to play." Akashi let out a low growl. Akashi's eye turned gold. Kuro smiled.

"Tetsuya, I don't agree with these kind of actions. You should know your place." Akashi stepped forward challenging Kuro.

"So the boy can't defend himself without you. How pathetic, I thought you and I could have gotten along. Pity." Kuro then kicked a leg out from underneath Akashi and he fell backward. Kuro than sat on his chest. "Don't call me Tetsuya. I guess you were all talk." Kuro leaned forward and bit Akashi's bottom lip. Akashi tried to push him off but couldn't. Akashi's eye color turned normal.  Kuro bit down hard enough to taste blood. Akashi began scratching Kuro. Kuro didn't mind and let go. He licked the blood off and stood up.

"Your blood taste so very good." Kuro let out a laugh. "Never treat me weak again. That was what you all deserved. Now, if I ever see any of you with a partner I will make sure not to give any mercy. You are all mine and no one else's." With that said Kuro walked away from the group and left the courts.

"What the hell... just happened?" Aomine was the first to speak. Kagami looked at him and was about to explain when he saw Kise looking at the ground.

"Kise are you alright?" Kagami asked.

"Tetsu didn't do anything to him! He attacked me, Midorima, Akashi, and Murasakibara." Kise flinched and Kagami could tell that wasn't the case.

"Did Kuro do something to you?" Kise stared at him.

"He came to my school today and gave me a hug. Then he... He bit me to the point where I was bleeding." Kise mumbled. Kise rubbed the wound. Kagami walked over to Murasakibara and helped him sit up.

"Thanks Kaga-chin. I knew it was about time for Kuro-chin to explode on us." Kagami just looked at him. He looked a little in pain but rather unfazed. Kagami went to Midorima next.

"Are you alright? That slap sounded like it hurt." There was a red mark on his face. Kagami bent down and grabbed his glasses and handed it to him.

"Oha-asa did warn me that today would be a day of revelations and pain..." Kagami shook his head. He wasn't took shook up over it. When Kagami turned around Akashi was standing up.

"Uh... Is your lip ok?" Akashi turned to stare at him.

"That was not Kuroko... He's not one to hold grudges. Kagami what do you know?"

"Seriously I want some answers to!" Aomine was seething.

"Kurokocchi..."

"Aquarius has the worst luck today..."

"Maybe Kuro-chin was hungry..."

Kagami let out a long sigh. He looked at all of them and began telling them what had happened and what Kuro wants to do. They all looked at Akashi as if he had the answer. But he merely shook his head.

"Now that he got some revenge. I'm going to guess... He's going to start being... Flirty and tempting..." Kagami whispered the last part. They all looked at each other. "Yesterday he made out with me! Now he keeps trying to provoke me! He's going to do the same to you guys!" Kagami fast walked out of there.

The Kiseki no Sedai all had the same thought. We need to get Kuroko Tetsuya back.

 


	4. Kuro no Training Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the training camp. What does our dear Kuro have planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I won't be able to post July 2 -July 5 going to a con so no one freak out! I'm going to continue this lovely story! I'll be able to comment you back so leave some yummy comments! Oh! It's funny cause I'm going to be cosplaying as Kuroko. Hehehehe. Maybe I will find the other Kiseki no Sedai there.
> 
> Anyway, I love you guys! You guys saying how much you like this story makes me just want to keep updating! So thank you! (I hope I don't sound crazy.)

It's been a week since the day Kuro got a little revenge on the Kiseki no Sedai. When they pulled themselves together and went home without saying a word to each other. Next day they went to each of their teams and told them about Kuro and not to provoke him. The only team that really listened was Rakuzan. The other teams brushed it off as a joke. It was the day to leave for the training camp. The schools going would meet at Seirin's front gate. There would be two large buses and one small one for the coaches. The training camp would last more than a week. Both schools were excited to get to go Seirin. The first team to arrive was Kaijo.

"Oi, Kise shouldn't you be getting excited?" Kasamatsu looked at him. The blonde had looked perplexed most of the time and wasn't smiling as often. Kise didn't respond and they stopped at the gates.

"Hey everyone! Glad you could make it!" Riko waved at them. Riko was freaking out on the inside. Who knows what was going to happen during this camp. Kuro never showed up to practice and she didn't know if he was going to show up now. All the coaches agreed that they should meet up so the could get to the camp at noon. Riko was pretty much the welcoming committee. The other guys were cooking something to eat and didn't want her to get anywhere near it. But they told her that all the teams would want a cute girl to welcome them so early in the morning. She accepted and ran outside while everyone sighed in relief.

"Glad to be here." Kasamatsu replied. The rest of the team was setting there stuff down and relaxed. The next team to arrive was Shutoko.

"Sorry if we are late. This guy had to get his lucky item." Otsubo said in a gruff voice. Midorima pushed his glasses up.

"I wouldn't have come without it nanodayo."

"Shin-chan is so embarrassed that everyone had to come with him and making everyone late!" Takao was laughing and Midorima smacked him in which he shut up. Shutoko went to sit by Kaijo's team.

"You aren't late at all thanks for being here!" Riko replied happily. Next team was that showed up was Tou.

"It's to early for this..." Aomine yawned and immediately sat next to Kise.

"Glad you made it!" Riko said.

"Wouldn't have missed a chance at beating your team." Imayoshi chuckled and went with the other captains. The coaches came a little bit later now everyone was waiting for Rakuzan and Yosen. It was understandable since they were from Tokyo. Riko turned around to see Mitobe and Kagami walking up with food. The rest of the team was right behind them with even more. Aomine sat up and walked straight to Kagami.

"Oi, give me some of that."

"This isn't just for you Aho! It's for everyone you get to eat last!" Kagami said and walked past him.

"Serves you right Dai-chan" Momoi was giggling. She had just showed up. She didn't walk with the team because she had business to take care of before hand. "Hi barely B-cup coach" Riko clenched her fists and restrained herself from strangling the pinkette. Before Riko could say anything Yosen and Rakuzan came walking up.

"We are here." Akashi said simply.

"Ne, do you have any sweets." Murasakibara was looking at the food Seirin was handing out.

"It's breakfast Atsushi. They probably made breakfast food." Himuro commented and walked over to his brother. Not before he glanced at Atsushi who had a pout on his face.

"Sei-chan what are you going to do about...-" Reo almost finished when Akashi silenced him with a look. Akashi knew that none of the other teams believed what the other Kiseki no Sedai had said. He looked around for Kuro. He couldn't find him anywhere. Before he could ask he caught Riko looking around as well. She must not know either. Akashi gave Murasakibara a look and he followed Akashi over to the secluded spot where Kise was. He tapped Midorima's shoulder and he followed. Aomine was still trying to get food from Kagami.

"Kise, have you seen him?" Akashi asked.

"No, I haven't. I want my Kurokocchi back..." Kise hugged his knees and stared at the concrete.

"Mido-chin, do you have any candy?" Murasakibara asked not really wanting to show the concern he had for Kuroko. Midorima stared at him understanding how he felt. Everyone was talking and chatting and the coaches said to start loading up the buses. There would be three teams in the two buses.

"Alright in the first bus we have Seirin, Yosen, and Tou" Riko announced. " The second bus is Kaijo, Shutoko, and Rakuzan! The coaches and Momoi will be on the small bus" She looked around for Kuro. He still wasn't here. She sighed. " Get ready to leave in 30 minutes!" Riko walked up to Hyuuga. "Have you seen him at all? Why does he have to be so late!" Riko was scratching her head.

"Let's send Kagami out to find him. He won't listen to any of us. But, Kagami he might." Riko nodded and looked for Kagami. He was stuffing his face.

"Kagami get your ass over here!" Kagami looked up and set his food down and got up.

"What is it?"

"Go find Kuro. Before you complain I won't let you play in any of the games." Kagami's eyes widened and he ran for it. Damn, Kuro!

***

Kuro was currently talking with a certain bushy eye browed player.

"So you were the one hitting everyone... You are pretty weak." Kuro glared the one they call Hanamiya Makoto. Kuro had saw him on pure chance and so he dragged the eye browed freak to the park.

"What did you just say to me? If I remember correctly you have the weakest presence." Hanamiya glared back at him.

"I want revenge for everyone looking down on me. Is that why you injure people in basketball? You are scared of losing and being alone. Tell me Makoto. Is that why you are so angry. Well, I am angry too. You tried to hit me, and I swore I would get my revenge." Kuro had a sadistic glint in his eyes. "Scream for me Makoto." Makoto threw a punch but Kuro stopped it with hand and smirked. He twisted Makoto's arm and punched him to the ground. Kuro stepped on his chest and leaned down. "Is this what you felt when you ruined our Iron Heart. Because, I want to ruin you." Makoto tried to get up before he could Kuro took a switch blade out. "You hurt someone dear to my Kuroko's heart... You should get equal punishment." Before Kuro could do anything with that switch blade he was tackled to the ground by none other than Kagami.

"What the hell are you doing! You could go to jail for that! You idiot this is Kuroko's body to! Don't ruin your life on something stupid. Do you think Kiyoshi would want this?" Kagami was yelling at him. Kuro blinked.

"I was just scaring him. The blade is plastic anyway. But, by the looks of it the fool is scared." Kuro showed Kagami the plastic knife. "As much as I love you ontop of me breathing heavily. I would like to get up. I am not stupid enough to stab someone. Unless they touch my things..." Kagami got up and didn't reply. Kuro got up and walked to Makoto. "Think next time before you hurt someone from Seirin. Oh, touch any of the miracles and next time this might not be plastic. Have a lovely day Makoto." Makoto didn't move he just stared up into those blue eyes. Those eyes had the intent to kill...

***

It had been thirty minutes and Riko was beyond freaking out.

"Where the hell are those two! We can't leave without them. I won't allow it." She let out a screech. Everyone started boarding the buses. Kagami and Kuro were running together. Kuro was running a little faster than Kagami. Riko stared and shook her head.

"Kuro, get in the bus. Kagami you too." Kuro had a bag full of clothes and other things he needed. He walked onto the bus and surveyed the crowd. He saw a purple giant sitting with the one Kagami called his brother. He walked straight to the giant and stared at him.

"Ah, Kuro-chin. You made it." Murasakibara stared at him and got up. "Muro-chin, I'm going to sit with Kuro-chin for awhile." Murasakibara walked to the back of the bus and sat down. Kuro stared at Himuro.

"Hello, Kuroko how are you?"

"Don't call me that." and looked behind him to see Kagami. He looked scared that Kuro would hurt Himuro. "I won't do anything. I know how much you care for him." Kuro put a hand on Kagami's cheek and patted it before going in the back with Murasakibara. Kagami let out a sigh and sat next to Himuro.

"Taiga... What was that about?" Kagami just looked at him and rested a head on the seat.

"Jut call him Kuro for now..." Kagami closed his eyes and felt the bus lurch forward signaling a long training camp.

***

Kuro was currently sitting with Murasakibara. He was silently eating his favorite treat. Kuro grabbed his bag and took out some pocky. Murasakibara looked over and his eyes widened.

"Kuro-chin... Are you going to share those."

"Of course Murasakibara. But, there's a catch."

"What is it?" He asked eagerly. Kuro climbed onto the giants lap with either of his legs on side of Murasakibara's body. His knees were resting on the seat. Kuro was planted firmly where crotch met crotch. They were face to face and Kuro smiled while Murasakibara kept staring.

"I'm going to a put a end in my mouth and one in yours. Then we eat it at the same time till our lips touch." Kuro watched Murasakibara process this.

"Why do we have to sit like this?"

"It's more comfortable this way." Kuro replied easily. Kuro put an end in his mouth and leaned forward wrapping his arms around Murasakibara's neck. Murasakibara opened his mouth and bit down on the piece and kept staring at the angelic/demon like face. They both began munching till they were inches apart from each other.  Murasakibara stopped but Kuro kept nibbling. Their lips touched and Kuro licked the giant's lips. His eyes were still open and staring right back at him. "Would you like another one...?" Murasakibara nodded, he was captivated by the blunette. This is right were Kuro wanted him. Kuro grabbed another and shifted his hips and Murasakibara's eyes widened. Kuro acted like he didn't do anything and put another pocky in his mouth. He was smiling wrapping his arms back around the titan.

"Kuro-chin..." Murasakibara mumbled and took the end in his mouth. They ate the pocky quickly and Kuro was attacking the other lips. No one had noticed besides one ace of the name Aomine Daiki. He had been keeping a close eye on Kuro the whole time. But now as he looked back at what he was doing to Murasakibara he didn't know what to do.

Kuro shifted his hips harder. Murasakibara let out a small groan. Murasakibara began rubbing his hands against Kuro's sides. Kuro nibbled on the giant's lips and let his tongue go down and meet his neck. He gave a chaste kiss to the neck and began sucking. Kuro's hips started grinding on the giant's crotch. Murasakibara's head laid on the back of the seat and his hands grabbed Kuro's ass. Kuro jumped a little and stopped his movements. Murasakibara started gripping it harder and Kuro let out a lewd moan that everyone heard.

"Kuro, Damn it! Get off Murasakibara." Kagami had walked back and grabbed Kuro by the arm and dragged him out of the seat.

"But, we were having so much fun..." Kuro replied and started pouting. Murasakibara looked too dazed to even speak.

"You broke him Kuro! Look at him he can't even pick up his snacks!" Kagami and Kuro were going back and forth.

"Why do you keep calling him Kuro?" Imayoshi asked.

"That's my name squinty. I don't recall you being in this discussion. So stay out of it." Kuro glared at the captain.

"I told you he had a personality disorder like Akashi. No one listens to me." Aomine said and everyone looked at him.

"You weren't lying!?" Everyone screamed at once to Aomine and Murasakibara. Aomine covered his ears while Murasakibara was still dazed.

"You told them about me. I should feel privileged. But, I don't really care about anyone else other than Kiseki no Sedai. Anyone interested in them will have to go through me. Understand?" Kuro glared at everyone from both teams and made each one shiver. He definitely wasn't the sixth man anymore. He was something to be scared of. All the while Kagami couldn't help but think this was going to be a long bus ride...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey sorry if the pervy part sucks... I've never written pervy stuff so go easy on me.. Sorry for any mistakes! Leave me a comment love hearing your thoughts!


	5. Kuro's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finally gets to the training camp. The first day is just going to be everyone settling in. Who's going to room with who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New Chapter! I had so much fun at the con! I was cosplaying as Kuroko and I found an Aomine. He was playing the theme songs and that's what caught my attention. We saw each other and we hugged. Hehehehe I also found a Mitobe and Himuro oh and a Midorima. I didn't talk to the Midorima he was eating and he looked scary! He looked a lot like the real Midorima! There was no Kise, Murasakibara, Akashi or Kagami! I was shocked. But, the Aomine and I walked around looked for other Gen members. Sorry rambling ! Enjoy the next chapter!

The bus stopped in front of a large inn. Everyone was quiet after what happened with Murasakibara and Kuro. Kagami took a chance and sat with Kuro for the rest of the ride. To Kagami's surprise Kuro didn't do anything and just stared out the window. Kagami caught Aomine looking back every once in awhile to see if anything was happening. When the bus finally stopped everyone let out a sigh of relief and got off the bus. The second bus was right behind them and everyone on that bus was much chipper. Himuro walked back to where Murasakibara was and waved a hand in his face. Murasakibara looked at Himuro.

"Are you alright Atsushi?" He asked kindly.

"Muro-chin, I feel conflicted..."

"What do you mean Atsushi?" Murasakibara didn't answer and got up walking past Himuro. Himuro tilted his head and let out a long sigh and followed suit. Everyone was out of the buses and the coaches went to go sign in to the inn. Kuro stood by Kagami with his hands in his pockets looking around. He turned around and saw a pink haired girl look around. He backed away slowly. Kuroko knew what Kuro wanted to do to Momoi and it wasn't pleasant and he forced himself to take over even just for a minute.

"GET MOMOI OUT OF HERE NOW! PLEASE KAGAMI-KUN, AOMINE-KUN, KISE-KUN, MIDORIMA-KUN, MURASAKIBARA-KUN, AKASHI-KUN!" Everyone looked at Kuroko and he held his head and was wobbling. The Gen members looked at Momoi then from Kuroko. Aomine went straight to Momoi and took her inside out of sight. Kagami ran over to Kuroko and lifted his head up.

"Oi, Kuroko are you back? What's going on?" Kagami was rushing his words. The rest of the miracles ran over.

"I'm sorry everyone. I won't be able to hold on..." Kuroko's breath was becoming raspy.

"Kuroko, why did you come out all of a sudden?" Midorima asked.

"Kuro hates Momoi... So much that I'm scared of what he will do to her... I'm sorry for what he's done to everyone... I hope we can be together again..." Kuroko blinked out and fell to the ground. Riko ran out of the inn and too Kuroko.

"What the hell is going on here?" She yelled.

"We don't know, but Kuroko is definitely still in there. To make sure this camp goes according to plan, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, Kagami, Aomine, and I will be in the same room as Kuro." Akashi looked at Riko. She nodded slowly.

"I will tell the coaches that it would be a good idea to have the teams switch and room together. So, it's not unusual just for you guys to be together." Riko turned her attention to the captains. "We are going to separate the teams and mix them together. So, someone not on your team is who you are going to room with." The captains nodded and when the coaches came out Riko told them and put on her best smile. They looked at each other and decided not to go against it. Kuroko was currently in the arms of Kagami. Riko handed him a room key and looked at him then each of the Miracles. They all nodded at once and went to the room. The miracles caught sight of Aomine with Momoi and she was acting like herself. She must have not heard anything.

"Aomine, you will be rooming with us. Momoi, it would be best if you room with Riko. Aomine get our bags and meet us in the room. We have much to discuss."

"Why do I have to get the bags!?" Aomine yelled. People turned around to glare at him for disrupting the peace. Aomine tched and got up to get the bags. Momoi looked and saw Kuroko limp in Kagami's arms.

"Is Tetsu-Kun okay?" She asked and Kagami backed away from her.

"He is perfectly fine Momoi. You should go and help Riko with everything." Akashi said and stared at her. She looked at him then Kuroko and nodded her head. She walked out of the inn. The boys went straight to their room and Kagami put Kuroko on a futon. The room was medium sized and could fit all of them. There wasn't a bathroom in the room but Akashi had seen some walked by the room. He suspected that was where the showers were. Akashi surveyed the room and his eyes landed on Kuroko. He had never known Kuroko had this side to him. Aomine walked in with all their bags and threw them to the ground. He looked at Kuroko who was still out cold.

"So, what do we do now?" Aomine asked.

"We wait for him to wake up." Midorima says simply.

"What if he's violent when he wakes up?" Kise asked.

"He took Hanamiya down without a sweat." Kagami commented. Everyone looked at him.

"Kuroko took down Hanamiya?" Aomine stared down at Kuroko.

"It was this morning why he was late. He threatened him. Hanamiya was scared shitless."

"This isn't Kuroko we are talking about. It's Kuro. We know nothing about him." Akashi said and crossed his arms.

"He's a good kisser." Murasakibara was eating some snacks he got out of nowhere.

"How do you know that Murasakibara?" Midorima glanced at him.

"On the bus, he had pocky and said he would share if we played a game. He got on my lap... It felt nice..." Murasakibara went quiet and kept munching on his treats.

"Yeah, and I stopped it before anything else happened. Yeah and no thanks to Aomine by the way. He was watching like some fujoshi. I'm surprised he didn't have a nosebleed." Kagami stated.

"Oi! How was I supposed to break that up!" Kagami and Aomine began bickering. Akashi rubbed his head and Midorima sat down next to Kuroko. Kise was sitting on his other side.

***

Kuro knew he wasn't awake. Kuroko had taken over and he let it happen. He still had some fight left in him. The pink haired girl reminded Kuro of that woman so much. He just wanted to... Kuro began having flashbacks. He was screaming and fighting back with what ever he had. His eyes opened and he jolted up. He looked around the room and he felt surrounded. He backed against a wall.

"Don't test me bastards... I will kill you..." His memory couldn't remember any of the faces before him. He didn't know where he was. He saw a lamp and grabbed it.

"Kuro snap out of it." A voice said. Kuro's eyes looked from each person. He saw someone step forward and Kuro had his eyes trained on him. "Put the lamp down..." Kuro glared at him.

"What so you can kick the shit out of me." Kuro let out a laugh. There was no movement. One of the guys surged forward and Kuro swung the lamp at him. The guy ducked and someone grabbed him from behind. He began flailing. "Get off of me bastards!" The guy who had grabbed Kuro from behind held on tighter. The other guy who he had tried to hit with the lamp grabbed his legs. They put him on the floor and held him down. They could barely do that when someone else held his stomach down. "You will regret this. I will kill you." Kuro kept repeating what he said to the people.

"Kuro, we won't hurt you. Calm down now..." He heard a soothing voice.

_'These people won't hurt you like in the past Kuro.' Kuroko's voice came through. 'Momoi isn't the woman you think she is. She won't hurt you... Please snap out of it. These are the people who care. Open your eyes Kuro...'_

Kuro blinked and looked around to see each of the generation miracles looking at him with worry. "You can let go now..." Kuro said quietly. Kagami let go of his shoulders. Aomine let go of his legs and Murasakibara let go of his sides.

"Kuro, what was that?" Kise asked. Kuro sat up and looked at every single one of them.

"It has nothing to do with you. Only me and Kuroko can know. I'm glad I didn't hurt any of you." Kuro put a had on the side of Kise's face. Kise blushed and looked away.

"Kuro, you tried to hit us with a lamp. We deserve an explanation." Akashi stared at him.

"It's a shame you won't be getting one anytime soon." Kuro said and got up. Everyone got up with him. "Are you going to follow me everywhere now? Not that I care, I enjoy being around all of you." Kuro walked out the door and no one followed him.

"Something happened in Kuro's past obviously." Aomine broke the silence.

"..." No one replied.

***

Kuro found a bathroom and went inside. He went straight to the sink and looked in the mirror.

_'Thank you Kuroko...'_

_'You need to get a hold of yourself Kuro...'_

_'Kuroko, if I had a weakness it would be that I am still scared of what happened when we were children.'_

_'It was a terrible time Kuro. What do you expect?'_

_'Why aren't you fighting to get out?'_

_'I believe that Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, and Akashi-kun, will be able to help us get over what happened.'_

_'I don't need any help.'_

_'That is where you are wrong Kuro...'_

Kuroko went silent and Kuro let out a sigh. He turned on the sink and splashed water in his face. He turned around to find Akashi right behind him. He stared right into his eyes.

"Yes, Akashi? What do I owe the pleasure of you coming into the bathroom with me? Are you wanting to do naughty things?" Kuro smirked. Akashi kept staring at him.

"Kuro..." Akashi leaned forward and took Kuro's lips into his. Kuro's eyes widened. He pushed Akashi back.

"I'll admit you took me by surprise that time. But, now that I know what I am up against. I assure you I am prepared to deal with you however necessary." Akashi pinned Kuro to the wall. Kuro looked into Akashi's eyes and Kuro's mouth opened wide to say something in retort. Akashi bit his bottom lip. Kuro glared Akashi's hands slid down Kuro's body and gripped his hands tight and put them over his head. Akashi bit Kuro's lip with as much force as Kuro did to his. Kuro was squirming. Akashi was staring at him and his reactions the whole time. Akashi let go of Kuro's lip and licked it. Kuro struggled to get away but couldn't. Akashi knee went in between Kuro's leg. Akashi pulled back enough to talk.

"Two can play at this game." Akashi stated and Kuro was about to say something when Akashi thrust his tongue into his mouth. Kuro broke the staring contest and closed his eyes. Akashi was sucking on Kuro's tongue and he whimpered. Kuro could feel Akashi smirk. The red head ran his tongue wherever he could inside Kuro's mouth. Kuro was beginning to have trouble breathing. Drool started running down the corner of his mouth. Akashi broke away and looked at Kuro. The bluenette was breathing hard. Akashi looked at the drool and leaned in to lick it away. "You called me nothing special. I assure you Kuro I am something to be reckoned with. We will be sleeping in the same room together for this whole training camp. You should be more careful to who you challenge." Kuro glared at him. "Don't look at me like that. I'm only doing what you want." Akashi grinned and let go of Kuro's hands and stepped away. Kuro slid down the wall.

"Until next time my dear Kuro. And I promise it won't be long." Akashi said and walked out of the bathroom. Kuro let out a growl of frustration.

The Emperor was out to play and this time he wasn't going to be taken by surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohohohohohoho! The lovely Emperor is out! I love hearing your thoughts! Let me know!


	6. More Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi is debating. Murasakibara is conflicted. Kise is nervous. Kagami is fretting. Aomine is raging. Midorima is pondering. Kuro is planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated! It's been a crappy week and everything. Bleh... Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes.

Kuro got up from the floor and grabbed the sink. His knuckles were going white from how hard he was clenching the sink. He stared at the mirror. He would not give anyone control. If the Emperor really wanted to play so be it. His reflection showed a rage filled face. He breathed out and relaxed his face. He stepped back and calmed his breathing. Kuroko thought these guys could help him. He rolled his eyes. It was Kuro and Kuroko against everyone else. Kuro walked out of the bathroom and wandered around. He found himself by the gym and looked inside. It was fairly empty with only a few people working out. The room was littered with treadmills, punching bags, weights, and other things. He walked into the gym and went to a punching bag.

"Do you need help with anything, Sir?" Kuro turned around and saw a woman looking at him.

"No." Kuro stared at her.

"Well, if you need anything I will be over there." She pointed at a desk. "If you want to use this please go right ahead! We have gloves if you'd like."

"No, I won't be needing those." She looked at him and her smiled faltered. She bowed and went back to her desk. Kuro was already wearing old basketball shorts and a light shirt. He figured this morning they would get straight to training. He stared at the punching bag and lifted up his fists and began hitting it. He swung his leg and kicked it. His fists rain down on the old bag. He threw a few kicks in here and there. He felt himself feel better little by little. He stopped when his hands felt numb. He stepped back right into someone. He glanced behind him to apologize when he noticed who the person was.

"Can I help you Aomine?" Kuro turned to face the blue haired monster. Aomine stared at him with a straight face.

"Give back Tetsu."

"He already stopped fighting. Sorry, he won't be coming back out." Aomine gripped Kuro by the shirt. Kuro grinned at him.

"Ahomine! He's just trying to piss you off. Let him go." Kagami ran up to them. Aomine let a breath out and let go.

"You’re lucky you have Tetsu's face."

“As if you could take me down. You may be strong but, I'm much stronger than you." Kuro stared at the raw emotion going across Aomine's face. He lunged at Kuro and Kuro jumped out of the way. Aomine had his fists up and Kuro let out a laugh.

"Aomine, Stop you idiot!" Kagami's pleas fell on deaf ears. Aomine swung a fist and Kuro kicked his feet out from underneath him and watched Aomine fall on his back. Kuro sauntered over and planted himself on Aomine's chest. Knees on either side of his face. He gripped Aomine's throat.

“Kuro let go of him! He's done!" Kagami was trying to pull Kuro off. Kuro slapped Kagami's hand away and leaned down so he was right next to Aomine's ear. “

Don't test me... I'm not the sweet Tetsu you know and... Love." Kuro whispered so only Aomine could hear. Kuro licked Aomine's ear. Aomine let out a hiss. Kuro bit his ear and smirked. Kuro let go of Aomine's neck and as soon as he did Aomine gripped his shoulders. Aomine flipped them over and before he could do anything a tense aura surrounded them. Aomine looked to the side to see Akashi and Kise.

"Aomine get off of him." Akashi stared down at him. The Emperor wasn't out and everyone who knew was glad. Except for one powdery blue haired boy.

“He's -" Aomine didn't finish before Kagami dragged him off of Kuro. Kuro got up and smirked. Kuro walked past them and left the gym.

“Excuse me! But, I won't tolerate any fighting in here!" The woman from the desk was scolding them. Akashi turned to her.

“I sincerely apologize Ms. It won't happen ever again." The woman instantly stopped talking and blushed. Aomine rolled his eyes at the display. The woman went back to her desk and was smiling.

"Stupid pretty boy..." Aomine mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Daiki?" Akashi stared at Aomine hard. Kagami was holding in a laugh.

"Shouldn't we be following Kuro...?" Kise was fiddling with his hands.

“Why are you so nervous?" Aomine blurted out.

“I’m not nervous! It’s just…” Kise didn’t finish what he was going to say. He didn’t have to. Kuro was plaguing everyone’s mind. Aomine rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oi, Bakagami why is it you didn’t get the bastard off of me.”

“Well, he scared the crap out of me. Why didn’t you help me get him off Murasakibara?” Kagami shot back. The two stared at each other and looked away at the same time.

“Aka-chin, they told me to come up here and tell you dinner is ready…” Murasakibara was walking into the gym and stared at Akashi waiting for an answer.

“Very well. Let’s go eat and prepare for tomorrow’s training.” With that they all walked down to where the food would be served. Kuro was already their sitting next to Midorima. There were no seats by the two of them. Akashi decided to sit by his team. Kagami, Kise, Aomine, and Murasakibara decided to do the same. They all kept their eyes on Kuro.

“Shin-Chan why is Kuro sitting over here?” Takao whispered. Midorima didn’t answer and kept staring at his food. Kuro was eating and sitting relatively close to Midorima. The green haired teen decided not to comment on it. He didn’t know how Kuro would react. Midorima felt eyes on him. He didn’t acknowledge them just kept eating. He ignored Takao and tried to ignore the closeness. On the outside he was fine, on the inside his emotions were running wild. He saw the bite mark on Kise’s neck and heard what happened to Murasakibara. He also knew from what Kagami said that Kuro was indeed going to flirt. Midorima felt something touch his face. Instead of jumping he simply looked over to see that Kuro was patting at his lips with a napkin.

“You had something on your face. Thought I would get it off since you are lost in thought.” Kuro said and had a small smile. Midorima would have started blushing if he was caught off guard. But, his willful mind made sure to keep irrational thoughts away. Midorima kept staring at Kuro without blinking. Kuro kept his eyes trained of Midorima as well. Midorima blinked and that was the wrong time to do it. He felt something soft on his lips and he opened his eyes. Kuro’s lips were on his and Midorima kept staring. Kuro was sitting on his knees to reach and before anymore could happen Kuro was pulled away. Midorima found himself wanting more. He shook his head and looked at who pulled him off.

“Seriously Kuro!? First Murasakibara, now Midorima?” Kagami was scolding him. But, Kuro looked like he didn’t care.

“I’m sorry Kagami, you are feeling left out. I promise we will have special time in the baths together.” Kagami started coughing. Kuro let out a snicker and got up. “Midorima was asking for a sweet kiss. Did you see how he looked at me?” Kuro let out a long sigh and smiled. Midorima face then turned red.

“Look, Shin-Chan was asking for it! His face is so red!” Takao took his chance and yelled it. Everyone looked at Midorima and he bolted up right and walked out of the room. Kise got up and followed him out. Kuro walked around Kagami and followed.

***

“Midorimacchi, are you ok?” Kise bellowed. Midorima stopped and Kise ran straight into his back and fell over. “You could’ve warned me you were stopping!” Midorima turned around and helped Kise up.

“I apologize. It seems I am freaking out.” Kise stared at Midorima and was about to reply when arms wrapped around his waist.

“Kise, can we take a bath together? Midorima is welcome to come to…” Kuro dug his head into Kise’s back. Kuro’s hands ventured dangerously close to going down into Kise’s pants.

“Kuro, let go of Ryouta right now.” Kuro grinned into Kise. He slowly let go and turned around to see none other than the Emperor.

“I swear everyone here is such a cockblock.” Kuro said and grinned at Akashi. The red head had his arms crossed and didn’t find anything amusing. “I will be going to the baths. If anyone needs me… Or just wants a kiss… Or more... I will be there.” Kuro walked happily toward the baths. Akashi let out a sigh and looked at Kise.

“I don’t understand why no one can stop him from his advances.” Akashi said simply.

“The reason may be because we simply don’t want him too…” Midorima said under his breath and then his eyes widened at the realization at what he said. Kise’s mouth opened and closed.

“Midorima, are you saying you want those sexual advances even knowing he is most likely using you to feel control. He did want us to suffer for the things we had done to Kuroko.” Akashi snapped at him. Midorima didn’t say anything and walked toward the rooms.

“Way to be mean to the marimo.” Kagami said. Behind him were Aomine and Murasakibara. Akashi let out a sigh.

“In some ways I believe Midorima to be right. But, we must be better at handling the situation. Our objective is to get Kuroko back. In doing so, we have to figure out what happened long ago.” Akashi said. The teens there nodded their heads simultaneously.

***

Kuro sat down in the warm water.

_‘Kuro, you should stop teasing them so much…’_

_‘Why Kuroko? You love them so much. Yet, they never looked at you in that way. Isn’t it sad? I’m just helping_ _out. I enjoy their reactions.’_

_‘Yes, but when do you think they are going to have enough?’_

_‘Kuroko I can already tell how some of them feel.’_

_‘Kuro…’_

_‘Tonight will be so much fun… We are all rooming together. You know what that means Kuroko.’_

_‘Kuro I advise you against it.’_

_‘Don’t worry I will let you have a turn to.’_

Kuroko stopped talking and Kuro had a devilish smile on his face. Tonight was going to be a lot fun. Kuro had many things planned. But, the only question in his mind was… Who should he attack first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell like this chapter sucks... I'm so sorry! I swear I am like a replica of Sakurai Ryou... All I do is apologize... x.x Anyway comment me and let me know. Love hearing from you guys!


	7. Kuro's Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro get's some ideas~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut up ahead! Don't like don't read. I tried my best sorry if it sucks!

Kuro had wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked to where the room he was supposed to sleep was at. He readjusted his towel so it was hanging a little lower. He opened the door and shut it behind him. He looked around the room to see only Kagami, Kise, and Akashi were there. He walked to were his things laid. He side glanced too see the three guys were watching him warily. He looked back to his stuff. He dropped his towel and bent down and began rifling through his things to find what he wanted. Kuro wiggled his ass just for good measure.

Akashi's eyes bulged out of his head and he couldn't look away from the pale ass that was Kuro's. He looked to Kise and Kagami. They kept their eyes glued on Kuro. The door slid opened and Aomine, Murasakibara, and Midorima walked in.

"Oi, what are you all doing?" Aomine broke the silence and looked to what everyone else was looking at. Kuro stood up straight still naked. He had some clothes in his hands for the night. He made no move to put them back on. Aomine slid the door shut quickly.

"Murasakibara!" Kuro walked over to Murasakibara and he just stared at Kuro's body.

"Kuro-chin... Why don't you have clothes on..." Aomine was looking at Kuro's body and when Kuro looked at him he turned his head quickly.

"Kuro, put some clothes on now." Akashi demanded. Kuro sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ne, can you hold this for me Midorima?" Kuro looked over at Midorima and handed him a shirt and pants. Midorima held onto the clothes and just stared flabbergasted. Kuro slid on his briefs. He then took the shirt from Midorima and put it on. It went past his hips and looked like a dress. He took the pants from Midorima and slid them on. They were watching him. Some with lust filled gazes. He smirked and rolled out a futon. He then got under the covers and laid down. He didn't speak any more after that.

"Did he seriously go to sleep just like that?" Aomine stated.

"Seems so..." Akashi replied. "Everyone go to the baths. Then come back and go to bed." They nodded and made their way out. When they were gone Kuro sat up and let out a laugh. He couldn't wait to start his plan.

***

"Damn what are we going to? That guy pisses me off." Aomine stated.

"Don't let him hear you say that." Kagami warned.

"I want Kurokocchi back..."

"By getting him back we have to figure out what is going on in Kuro's mind." Akashi washed his hair.

"Shouldn't you know all about it Akashi? What does the mighty Emperor have to say. Surely he has an idea." Midorima stared at the back of Akashi.

"Our situations are different." That was the end of that. No one brought it up again.

"Whatever the case, we have to find out what happened for Kuroko to get a personality disorder..." Kagami said. That was something they could all agree on.

***

The teens came back together and rolled out their futons. The first futon was Kise and he was next to Kuro. Next to Kuro was Akashi and to Akashi was Midorima. Straight across from Kuro was Kagami. Kagami was in the middle of Murasakibara and Aomine.

"Why do I have to sleep next to him!" Kagami whispered loudly.

"It was your own misfortune Bakagami." Midorima said from where he was laying.

"It's not like I wanted to sleep by you either!" Aomine said.

"Shut up you are going to wake Kuro!" Kise said loudly.

"Kise-chin you are being to loud." Murasakibara dead-panned.

"All of you that is enough. I suggest you all go to bed or there will be more training when you get up." Akashi's voice was not raised but the chill that went through all the bodies told them to shut up. Soon enough the teens began to drift off to sleep.

***

Kuro opened his eyes to darkness. He shifted up and stretched. He heard the arguing going on before everyone fell asleep. He leaned over to where Akashi was. It was time for some payback for earlier. Emperor out or not he was going to get some revenge. Kuro carefully took the covers off Akashi. He then straddled Akashi and put a hand on his mouth so he wouldn't make any noise to alarm anyone. Kuro leaned down and started sucking on his neck. Akashi opened his eyes and glared at Kuro. Kuro's hand traveled down to the hem of Akashi's shirt. He let his hand fall away from Akashi's mouth and lifted his shirt up so he could get a look at the red head's muscles.

Akashi kept staring at Kuro to see what he would do. He knew he was trying to get a rise out of Akashi but he wouldn't let that happen. Kuro leaned down at bit Akashi's nipple hard. Akashi let out a grunt in response. Kuro then started licking the nub and sucking. Akashi wouldn't give the blunette the satisfaction of letting a sound out. Kuro let a hand travel down and snuck it inside Akashi's pants. Akashi's eyes opened and he gripped Kuro's shoulder's to either shove him away or keep him where he was at. Kuro let out a low laugh. He bent down to Akashi's ear.

"You act like you are the King of everything... But, what if I fuck your brains out and make you beg for more." Kuro whispered. Akashi's eyes widened. Then his other personality switched over. He flipped Kuro over so he was on top. Akashi forced his other personality back. He was not going to let the Emperor have his way. Akashi stared down at Kuro who was smirking. Kuro started moving his hand that was in Akashi's pants but not inside the boxers. Akashi glared at Kuro. Kuro squeezed tightly and Akashi flinched. "I won't screw you tonight... But, I will soon." He removed his hand and flipped Akashi back over and planted his lips so they were on his. Kuro parted his lips and got off Akashi. He then got into Kise's  futon with him and snuggled in closer. Kuro looked back at Akashi and glared at him. He was daring him to say anything. Akashi glared back. He wouldn't say anything. he would lay back down and start thinking of other ways to get Kuroko back.

***

Kise felt pressure on his chest and cracked an eye open. He couldn't see anything with how dark it was. He felt to see what was on his chest. He fingers sifted through hair. His eyes opened more and his hand shot out to the futon next to him. He didn't feel anyone there and knew that there was a little blunette there. Kise didn't make a sound. His eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness. He found two eyes looking back at him. Kuro scooted up closer and planted a small kiss on the blonde.

"Kise-kun..." Kuro said. Kise stared, had Kurokocchi come back? He shook his head and kept watching the blue haired demon/angel. Kuro then scooted down and under the covers. Kise felt him pulling his pants down and Kise looked under the covers. Everything on Kise besides his shirt were off. Kise tried to sit up. Kuro's hands gripped on Kise's cock and Kise let out a quiet groan. Kise saw what the bluenette was about to do and grabbed his head.

"Kuro..." Kise warned. Kise wasn't sure why this was happening. But, his body was reacting on its own.

"Looks like even if you wanted me to stop... Your body would deny your words...." Kuro said and dove down. Kise let out a gasp. Kuro licked up Kise's semi-erect cock. Kuro touched Kise's balls gently. Kise flinched.

"Kurooo...." Kise dragged the last part of his name. Kuro was sucking slow. Kise grabbed Kuro's head and shoved it down. Kuro made a gagging sound but continued sucking. Kise's cock was fully hard and Kuro was bobbing up and down. Kise let out a moan. Kuro glanced up and let go of Kise's cock. It made a popping sound and Kuro shoved his fingers inside Kise's mouth to shut him up. Kuro licked the slit of Kise's cock slowly. Kuro's other hand played with Kise's sac. Kise was beginning to breath hard. Kuro tried to put all the erection in side of his mouth. The part he couldn't get his other hand grabbed. Kuro bobbed his head faster and moved his fingers around Kise's mouth. Kuro brought his hands down and rubbed a finger around Kise's entrance.

"Kuro.. I'm... I'm..." Kise couldn't finish before he let out a loud moan. Kuro felt something hot going down his throat and he swallowed it all. Kuro straddled Kise's hips and leaned down to kiss him. Kise opened his mouth and Kuro stuck his tongue in. Kise was spent and moaned every now and then. Suddenly Kise couldn't feel those soft lips anymore and he opened his eyes. The lights were turned on and Kuro was being dragged by Kagami.

"Kise are you ok?" Aomine was the one to ask. Kuro was smirking and started laughing. Aomine turned his head and stomped toward Kuro. Aomine looked like he was about to kill. Kuro got out of Kagami's grip and went head on towards Aomine. Aomine grabbed Kuro by the shirt and Kuro kissed Aomine right on the mouth. Aomine let go of Kuro and Kuro stepped back.

"Do you know what you are tasting its Kise's lovely cum." Aomine face went from pissed, to shock, to flushed. Kuro let out a laugh. Kuro then licked his lips and went back over to Kise. "You tasted very good Kise. Thank you for the meal." He kissed Kise's for head. "I'm going to the bathroom. Kise you are more than welcome to come and help me finish myself off." Kuro not waiting for an answer left.

"Kise why didn't you stop him. You could have at least screamed!" Aomine yelled.

"Maybe I didn't want him to stop." Kise glared at Aomine. Aomine glared back. Before more could be said Akashi spoke up.

"Enough Aomine."

"Shit, why is Kuro acting like this..." Kagami said.

"He likes feeling in control." Midorima spoke up.

"Is this how it's going to be every night? Seeing which one he chooses next?" Aomine asked.

"We have no other choice until we figure out how to get Kuroko back." Akashi stated.

***

Kuro was in the bathroom. He wasn't jerking off or anything. He just needed time to think. Tomorrow would be fun. He was indeed going to have fun playing basketball against them. Even having more delicious meals. They won't figure out how to get Kuroko back. Kuro smiled to himself. Who was going to be the next meal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to say you guys are awesome! I love talking to you guys and hearing your thoughts! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for mistakes! So, really honestly first time writing smut... x.x


	8. Kuro's Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro is excited to play some basketball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's been awhile! Sorry, school started back up so it's harder to write a lot! But, I will do my best to keep going! I hope you like this chapter it took me awhile to get to a point where I sort of liked it. x.x *Bows* Please enjoy!

Kuro was currently sitting by himself outside. It was a sort of garden type place and he hadn’t gone back to the room since he got interrupted by Aomine. It was currently morning and no doubt everyone would be waking up soon. He was surprised none of them were looking for him in fear he would so something.

‘ _Kuro you shouldn’t have done that to Kise-kun.’_

_‘Honestly, don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it either. I know for a fact that you have liked him ever since he recognized you for your skills.’_

_‘You need to let them help you Kuro…’_

_‘Why should I do that? They won’t understand anything…’_

_‘Is that what you really believe?’_

Kuro let a huff and got up. He was tired of talking to his other personality. He walked inside the hotel to where they would be eating. No one was there yet except for the coaches. Kuro sat down at an empty table and put his head in a hand. He was looking forward to showing those fools how strong he really is…

***

Kagami was currently stretching out in his futon when he heard a yell. He opened his eyes and jerked up.

“Murasakibara you got food on my futon!” Midorima looked livid. Murasakibara kept a calm face and kept eating.

“Sorry Mido-chin.” Was all the giant said and walked to a different part of the room. Kagami looked around and saw everyone else was up and didn’t see a certain person he was weary of.

“You finally awake Bakagami?” Aomine said from a corner in the room.

“Why didn’t anyone wake me up?” Kagami growled out and got up to get changed into basketball clothes.

“Eh? Your sleeping face was nice to look at Kaga-chin.”

“You also talk in your sleep nanodayo.”

“We thought we would listen to what you had to say.” Kise stated.

“You must have been having a great dream.” Aomine grinned over to Kagami. He couldn’t remember what he had been dreaming about and he didn’t know if they were lying. Before he could retort any of it Akashi walked into the room.

“Everyone if you are ready it’s time to eat breakfast. After that will be training, prepare yourselves.” Akashi said and walked out. Everyone let out a groan.

***

Akashi walked down the hall and toward the dining room. He let out a frustrated sigh. He had called an investigator he knew so he could get some information about Kuro. But, so far his broker hadn’t called him back.

“Akashi!” Akashi looked to see who had called him and it was no other than Seirin’s coach. She was huffing and looked like she had been running for hours.

“Yes Riko?”

“Where’s Kuro?”

“I saw he was in the dining room. Is he not there anymore?” Akashi was beginning to fume inside. Riko shook her head and Akashi brushed past her and began the hunt for the little demon. Akashi walked back to the lobby and asked the front deskman if he had seen a blue haired teen. The deskman shook his head and Akashi deducted that he hadn't left the hotel. Akashi walked back to where everyone was rooming and opened the door to find everything in chaos.

***

Kuro had gotten bored sitting and waiting for everyone to come. So, he decided to go back to the room. He saw Akashi and decided to sneak another way. He didn’t feel like dealing with the Emperor and his absolute bullshit. Kuro had taken the long way to the room and leaned his ear against the door. He could faintly hear arguments and opened the door. The nonsense stopped and he made his way further in. Kuro looked at each of them one at a time deciding what he was going to do.

‘ _Kuro I know what you are thinking. Don’t.’_

_‘But, it could be fun.’_

_‘It won’t end well…’_

_‘I know it won’t, that’s why I am doing it.’_

“Kise are you feeling alright? I’m glad you felt good enough to cum. Oh and Aomine how did you like Kise’s taste? I think it was salty but a little bit sweet. But, then again you didn’t get to taste it firsthand. I honestly had wanted to do more but, Aomine got jealous because his poor little Tetsu is being defiled. How pathetic Aomine.” Kise’s face was red and Aomine looked like he was about to blow a gasket. “Ne, Kagami can I taste you tonight or better yet let’s have an orgy!” Kuro saw a fist swing at him and he merely dodged it. He let out a small laugh.

“That wasn’t very nice Aomine. That could have hurt Tetsu!” Aomine was seething and Kagami grabbed him and held him back.

“He’s just trying to rile you up! Don’t be an idiot!” Kagami was yelling. Aomine was fighting against Kagami and Murasakibara watched in awe. Midorima was shouting at both of them to stop and Kise watched in horror. Akashi walked in that exact moment and everyone stopped moving.

“Oh you just made it to the orgy! Welcome!” Kuro said happily. Akashi’s eye went a different color. Kuro started grinning from ear to ear.

“Daiki, Taiga, Shintaro, Atsushi, and Ryouta. I am doubling all of your training. Go get breakfast and prepare for hell.” Akashi said in an ominous voice. Kagami let go of Aomine. Murasakibara huffed and made his way out. Aomine glared Kuro down and Kagami smacked the back of his head and shoved him out the door. Midorima grabbed Kise and pulled him along and Kise didn’t speak a word and stared down at the ground. No one was going to speak up against the Emperor.

“You sure clear out a room fast! It was just getting good too. Oh well, guess I will just have fun some other way.” Kuro let out a sigh. Akashi moved swiftly to where Kuro stood and grabbed his neck.

“You will stop this immediately.”

“Hmm? I’m not scared of you all mighty Emperor. I like my games and I love playing them. I won’t stop until I get what I want.” Kuro’s hand gripped Akashi’s and kept a level stare with him. Akashi let go and made his way out of the room. Kuro’s grin left his face and he clenched his jaw. Time for some payback.

***

After everyone ate breakfast they went straight to the courts to start training. There were four separate courts outside and no one was playing at them. The morning fog was starting to dissipate and it was getting hotter. Kuro stood next to Kagami at a close distance. Kagami ignored him well, tried to at least.

“Alright everyone! Before we do anything we are going to have a practice game! We are dividing the teams up so they can play against each other. This will help us to see what kind of regiment everyone needs!” Riko called out to all the teams. Riko began calling out teams and who they were playing against. The first court would be Tou and Seirin. The second would be Yosen and Shutoko. The third would be Rakuzan and Kaijo. Anyone that wasn’t in the game would be playing on the last court. “All right! Everyone get ready!”

Kuro made his way onto the court. It had been a long time since he had played. He was a lot different from Kuroko. He didn’t need to be in the shadows and he certainly didn’t need anyone else’s help. He hated the so called light and shadow business. He had saw what happened to Kuroko and Aomine. Aomine got too strong for his own good and forgot about Kuroko. That had made Kuro angry, so what better way to beat the fool then by his own hands?

“Oi Kuro. Don’t do anything that would be bad…” Kagami came up behind Kuro and stated that. Kuro was a lot of things but he wouldn’t stoop down to a level like Hanamiya Makoto’s. Kuro glared at Kagami. He backed away and got where he was supposed to be.

“Captain do you think it will be alright to have him play?” Kagami asked. Hyuuga stared ahead at his changed kouhai.

“We will see what he’s like. If he gets violent at all he’s out.” Was all the captain said. The whistle blew and stated everyone should be on the court and ready to play. Kuro stood toward the back and watched all the formations. Everyone watched the ball get thrown into the air and Kagami and Aomine made the jump. Aomine grabbed the ball first and passed it to Imayoshi. Kiyoshi went to Imayoshi and tried to block him but the Tou captain faked and passed toward Sakurai. He caught it and lined up a shot when Hyuuga was right on him. Kagami and Aomine were in a fierce battle of watching and chasing each other. Sakurai made to jump and get a three throw but Hyuuga got the ball. He made his way down the court to make his own three throw. As soon as he let it soar through the air Aomine was right there grabbing it before it made its way in. Izuki was watching with his Eagle eye and noticed Kuro was standing by the basket the whole time not moving. Aomine was barreling past Kagami and jumped to do a slam dunk. Kagami didn’t make it in time and neither did Kiyoshi. Kuro jumped into the air with precise accuracy and stopped Aomine from making the dunk. The ball landed in Izuki’s hands and he ran down the court dodging player after player. He tossed the ball to Hyuuga and he made a three pointer. After that shot a whistle blew.

“Time-out! Come over here Seirin!” Riko yelled from the bench. They all walked over no one getting close to Kuro. “Kuro how the hell did you do that?” Kuro stared at her and then looked to everyone else.

“Hmm, I made Kuroko to have a weak presence. I wanted someone people could rely on without question. To be all team like. But, truth is I’m the opposite. I hate team work and I really don’t care what you think. I’m stronger than all of the GOM. I promised myself I would crush them my way and I am. I have my own techniques they have never seen.” Kuro said and grinned at them.

“You are telling me you don’t have a weak presence anymore?” Riko asked and tried to hold in her anger.

“It’s impossible to keep both when I’m not Kuroko. He has low stamina where I have high stamina. He isn’t very good at certain points in the game, I excel at. He can’t shoot, I can no problem. He’s invisible, I’m not. You see, if I were to let him come back he would be the same. But, I won’t because I’m having too much fun. I’m stronger than him respectively.” Kuro finished and Riko didn’t know what to say. The whistle blew and the guys went back to the court. Aomine watched Kuro with more intensity. He wasn’t going to lose to this guy. Aomine was going to go all out. But, unbeknownst to the rest of the Seirin team, Kuro had another trick up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter should get more interesting I think. So Kudo's and comments are always great to have :D I love your thoughts and yeah! Thanks for reading!!! My birthday is next week so I probably won't be posting another chapter! Sorry if the next chapter takes a little longer!


	9. Kuro's Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro's just getting warmed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been what feels like forever! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Sorry for mistakes!

Kuro dribbled the ball and looked around. He ran forward and dodged Imayoshi. He passed him and next was Aomine standing in front of him. Kuro stopped and watched Aomine closely. His face was in a mixture of anger and intense focus. Aomine hand swung out to try and get the ball away from Kuro. Kuro swirled away bouncing the ball out of his reach. Kuro ran to the basket and he jumped to make a basket. Aomine was quick on his feet to get there and jumped as well. Kuro scoffed and threw the ball behind him. Everyone watched the ball land in the hands of Hyuuga, who in turn made a three pointer.

Riko kept her eyes on Kuro. She wasn’t expecting such a drastic change such as this. By, now the other games had stopped and were watching. Riko noticed the rest of the GOM were keeping their eyes on Aomine and Kuro. She noticed that Kuro was grinning the whole time. It wasn’t the type of grin that was happy to be playing, but the one where there was something they knew and you didn’t. Riko was currently clutching her hands together in deep concentration. It was still the first half and Seirin was leading by five points, Tou not scoring yet.

“What are you playing at?” Aomine growled out to Kuro. He just looked at him and walked away from. Kuro wasn’t interested in telling them his tricks yet. Kuro walked to Kagami and stood closely.

“Kagami, can we sleep together tonight?” Kuro looked up to see the oncoming blush on the red head’s face. Kuro laughed and looked to see that the game was starting back up. Aomine and Kagami went up against each other following each others movements. Kuro went straight to block the mushroom.

“Eh? H-hello Kuro…” Sakurai looked around for help but, no one was willing to give him any. Kuro said nothing and stared at him.

“Kuro! Stop scaring him!” Hyuuga yelled from across the court. Kuro rolled his eyes and stopped being intimidating. The ball was given to Imayoshi and he dribbled a couple of times before throwing the ball to Wakamatsu. He then threw it to Aomine to which he caught it easily. Kagami glared at Aomine ready for an ace battle. Aomine sprinted down the court and Kagami was right behind him. Kiyoshi tried to stop Aomine from getting a slam dunk but, it was too late.

“Seirin member change! Number 10!” Seirin looked at Riko in astonishment. Kagami was in disbelief. He walked off the court and gave Koga a high five. He sat down next to Riko and gave her a look. “I took you out because I want to see how much Kuro can do. Something was telling me that he wanted to go against Aomine. So, please bear with it.” Kagami didn’t answer and instead kept his focus on Kuro. He was already standing in front of Aomine with a deranged look on his face. Hyuuga dribbled the ball and looked for someone to pass to. Izuki was open so he decided to throw to him. Izuki looked around using his eagle eye. Sakurai was guarding Koga and Hyuuga was guarding Imayoshi. Kiyoshi was under the basket waiting for a rebound. Izuki noticed Kuro and threw it right to him. He caught it with ease and grinned at Aomine. Kuro faked to the left, but he knew Aomine wouldn’t fall for that. Kuro moved quickly and acted like he was going to fake right, Aomine took the bait and Kuro ran past him. Kuro weaved his way through the other players. Aomine was in front of Kuro before he could get ready to shoot.

“Really, Aomine? You should really just give up.” Kuro said low enough for only him to hear.

“I’m not going to let you win. This is for Tetsu.” Kuro’s eyes glimmered. He jumped up as did Aomine. His hand landed on the ball, Aomine sure of his win for getting the ball noticed that it wasn’t budging from Kuro’s hand. Kuro slammed his hand down into the basket hanging onto the rim. Aomine fell back and landed on his ass. Kuro dropped down and stared down at Aomine.

“I’m not like Kuroko. I’m not a shadow. This should be proof enough that I’m not.” Kuro said and walked to the other side of the court. Aomine was grinding his teeth. He wasn’t going to give up. Aomine had another thing to use. His mind was getting ready to go into the zone.

***

The score was tied it was the last half of the game. Everyone was breathing hard. Kagami was still sitting on the bench his hands in fists. He wanted to be in the game more than anyone else. Kagami knew why Riko had done it… It didn’t make it any less stressful to watch. Kagami had been doing his own analyzing of Kuro. He was a great player, the thing he lacked was relying on teammates. He could do a lot of things Kuroko couldn’t do. Something wasn’t sitting right with Kagami. The more he watched Kuro the more he changed in demeanor throughout the game. At first he was grinning like a fool and as the game went on he started going to an emotionless mask. Kagami saw the first glimmer in Aomine going into the zone. He knew that look Aomine had on. He looked at Riko to see if she would let him go in now. She shook her head, guessing his thoughts.

Everything was running through Aomine’s head. How to get Tetsu back was the first and fore most thing he wanted to know. All the tings Kuro said were probably true and he was angry at himself. Kuro was a hard opponent if he wasn’t so pissed off trying to figure things out, he would have enjoyed this match. But, now he was trying to beat someone he knew nothing about. He knew a lot of things about Tetsu but nothing about Kuro. Aomine could feel the aura surrounding Kuro. Aomine wanted to punch something. Throughout the game, it had been a game of cat and mouse. He couldn’t think about any other player and stayed thinking about the blunette in front of him. Aomine felt his attention snap into place and could feel himself going into the zone.

***

Kuro knew it was coming. He knew Aomine would go into the zone. He looked to the timer to see how much time was left. There were at least ten minutes left. Kuro cracked his knuckles and breathed out. Aomine was now in the zone and scoring shot after shot. Kuro stood in front of him getting in a defensive pose. Aomine stopped moving. He was frozen to his spot. Kuro swiped the ball from Aomine’s grip and did a fast break and slammed the ball in. When Kuro was back on the ground he looked back to see the faces of everyone around. The GOM could all feel it. The one person they never thought could go into the zone, was now in it. Aomine got the ball and was met face to face with Kuro. He again couldn’t move feeling frozen. He felt the ball being taken away and cursed himself when he couldn’t catch up to Kuro. The only person who had handle of the ball was Kuro. He was fast, quick and precise. Kuro’s gaze was sharp stopping everyone in their tracks before they could even move to stop him.

‘ _Why did you go into the zone?’_

_‘Because, I have to show them I’m not weak and they can’t hurt us anymore.’_

_‘Kuro…’_

_‘Kuroko I’m only going to say this once. They thought you were weak and abandoned you when they got to strong. Yes, you beat them along with all your other teammates. But, now it’s my turn to show them… I can beat them without a team. They are still the same bastards they once were. I won’t let them escape from my grasp.’_

***

Seirin had won at the end of the match. Aomine had walked off the court as soon as the buzzer sounded. He was nowhere to be seen. Kagami had walked straight up to Kuro and looked at him.

“I wouldn’t stare at me to long if I were you. I may get the wrong idea.” Kuro said smoothly.

“Why didn’t you tell us you could go into the zone?” Kagami ignored the first part all together. Kuro raised an eyebrow.

“Why would I?”

“We are still your team even if you aren’t Kuroko.”

“We aren’t a team.” Kuro said simply. Kagami glared down at him. He raised his hand and slapped Kuro. Kuro’s eyes widened and he stared at the ground. He went from shocked to angry and grabbed Kagami by the shirt and threw him down without a problem. Kuro sat on Kagami’s chest knees pinning down his arms. Kagami struggled to get up.

“I’m not Kuroko. I don’t think of anyone as friends or teammates or whatever. I don’t buy that bullshit like he does. You all have an agenda for things. You were just using Kurokp for your own personal gain. All of you! Every single one of you bastards! No one cares about us!” Kuro yelled. He got up quickly and walked away. Kagami was left lying there frozen. No one else was around to hear what had just conspired. Kagami felt something inside him stir and he didn’t like this feeling. What happened to Kuro to make his mind think this way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Leave a kudos, comment or if you just want to chat :P tell me what you think ! :D You guys are so freaking awesome! Stay tuned!!!


	10. Keep Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is on edge regarding Kuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post last month but, I keep getting sick and I have school to worry about and it's been hard to find the time to sit down and write. This chapter is almost 3,000 words so I do hope you enjoy! Again I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!!!!!!

_'Kuroko, you are such a good boy.'_

_A woman with light blue hair patted a small child's head. The child was looking at her with tears in his eyes. All around him there was blood and he was clutching his stuffed rabbit that use to be white. The building they were in had hardly any light and was hard to see anything. The way the light was hanging showed the woman's face covered in blood. The most prominent features you could see were her bright blue eyes._

_'Why are you crying?'_

_Kuroko kept looking at the woman on the ground covered in red. Her eyes were were trained on the boy. The woman's hands fell from Kuroko's head. He felt sticky and knew that there was blood going from his head to his face and down his shirt. He stared down at the lifeless body of the woman. The boy dropped to his knees and pressed a hand to her face, trying to wipe the blood off. No matter how hard he rubbed it just kept smearing. A burst of white light shown through out the building. Kuroko shielded his eyes. He looked up from the woman and stared to where he heard voices._

_'No one said there would be a kid!" A voice shouted._

_'What the hell? What are we going to do now?'_

_'Should we kill him?'_

_"Idiot! We aren't going to kill him. Grab him and let's leave this to the others.'_

_'Damn, this is a mess. He must have seen the whole thing.'_

_Kuroko listened and looked back to the woman. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here with her. He looked around and saw all the bodies on the ground. Kuroko reached out with his small hands and grabbed the woman's slim hand. He heard footsteps and he clenched harder. Begging inside his head for the woman to get up. Kuroko was grabbed off of his knees. He reached out to grab the woman, the hands on his arms were bruising him. He didn't cry out or scream. When he kept his eyes on the woman he saw someone grab his rabbit that was stained in blood._

_'Come on kid, she's dead. She won't wake up and never will.'_

_Kuroko's eyes widened slightly. Tears were streaming down the little boy's face now. He was dragged out of the building and then shoved into a car. He heard a door shut and saw a man sitting next to him. Kuroko tried to get out of the car but was unable. Soon, he felt the car turn on and go into motion._

 

***

 

 Kuro opened his eyes quickly. He breathed in and out slowly. He hadn't had that dream in what felt like ages. He looked around and noticed he was in a garden a inside the Inn's grounds. He sat up slowly and rubbed his head. He had walked off the court and was pissed beyond belief that Kagami had slapped him. This is when he found his way to the garden.

 

"I can't believe I fell asleep outside." He grumbled to himself. His thought were soon drifting back to the dream he had. His face turned into a scowl and let out a hiss.

 

_'It was bound to happen sooner or later.'_

 

"Shut up Kuroko. You don't know what it was like."

 

_'Of course I do. I am you just as much as you are me.'_

 

"Honestly..."

 

Kuro curled his legs up and stared at the ground. He wanted the memories to just go away. He was tired of reliving those days in his mind over and over.

 

***

 

Akashi walked through the Inn looking for Aomine. He watched the game between Kuro and he was in a state of shock much like everyone else. His emperor side was chuckling at his foolishness. He rolled his eyes at this. Akashi found himself standing in front of the room they were staying in. He opened the door and found Kise sitting on the floor.

 

"Oh, Akashicchi what are you doing here?" Kise looked up from his spot on the floor.

 

"I was looking for Aomine. And you?"

 

"I came in here to think a little I guess..."

 

"Is it about Kuro?" Akashi stated bluntly. Kise merely nodded. He went to his bag and started shuffling around in it. Akashi watched to see what he was up to. Kise had grabbed his phone and started scrolling through it.

 

"What are you doing Kise?"

 

"I was looking at the messages I got from Kurokocchi a while back." Akashi waited for him to elaborate. "I... Kurokochhi  messaged me once and it was a little weird. I didn't think anything of it but... now maybe it will give us a small lead...." Akashi blinked and walked over and grabbed the phone from Kise. He read the message and then looked down to Kise.

 

'Kise-kun, please stop texting me. I want to be alone. I don't want to be around any of you.'

 

"When was this? Was this after our last middle game together?" Akashi asked. Kise shook his head.

 

"This was in our second year of junior high. When everything was alright with everyone. When Aominecchi stilled loved basketball and we all went to practice." Kise had a distant look.

 

"Kise, why do you still have this message?" Kise's face went red. He jumped up and grabbed the phone from Akashi.

 

"I keep all messages from Kurokocchi..." Kise mumbled under his breath. Akashi raised his eyebrow. He shook his head and began going over thoughts of what happened to Kuroko in junior high and even before that. Akashi would have to make some calls and get to the bottom of what was going on. How could they help both Kuro and Kuroko?

 

***

Aomine walked along the shoreline. His thoughts drifting back to Kuro in the zone. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Yet again, he was beaten by Seirin. That was the least of his worries. He was worried about Tetsu. He wanted his friend back.

 

"Oi, Aho!" Aomine turned around to find Bakagami running up to him.

 

"What do you want?" Was Aomine's simple reply. He kept walking and soon Kagami was now keeping pace with the blue haired boy.

 

"Well, you ran off and I figured an idiot like you would be here and not in the inn." The blue haired scoffed and said nothing in response. He wasn't in the mood to fight with Kagami. "I slapped Kuro..." That got Aomine's attention. His head swiveled to look at the red head. He was looking down and clenching his hands.

 

"Why was that?" Aomine said slowly. Kagami let out a breath and looked at Aomine.

 

"Kuro doesn't believe in teamwork or anything of the sort... He believes we are just using him for our own gain... I don't understand why he thinks that way." Aomine stopped walking and fell on his back and let out an aggravated sigh. It would be putting it simply that Kuro and Tetsu were like night and day. One believed in teamwork and had strived to get the GOM to believe in that as well. Kuro from what Kagami had explained didn't care for anyone. Aomine wanted to know why he treated the GOM like toys for his own liking.

 

"We should head back Akashi was looking for you and might have an idea on what to do about Kuro." Kagami stared down at him and started to walk back. Aomine watched Kagami's retreating back. He supposed he would have to come back sooner or later. He didn't feel like getting the wrath of Akashi either. Standing up Aomine made his way back to the inn.

 

***

 

Midorima was currently sitting in the dining room for lunch. Everyone else was slowly filing in. He wasn't sure if the coaches decided to do more training or not. He was hoping for the latter. He was sorting through emotions he hadn't felt before. He should have listened to his daily horoscope. He was so busy this morning he didn't have a chance and with everything going on he couldn't even begin to think about it. Midorima played the game over in his mind trying to figure out how Kuro could go into the zone so effortlessly. He hadn't come up with anything, when he walked off the court no one had stopped him or said anything.  Midorima looked up to see Murasakibara walk in and made eye contact with him. The giant began walking towards him and when he came to the table he sat down in front of Midorima. Nothing was said and the two just stared at each other.

 

"What do you want?" Midorima asked. He wasn't sure why the lazy giant was sitting here and not walking around with his team mate Himuro.

 

"I want Kuro-chin back..." Murasakibara looked a little sad. Midorima then noticed that he didn't have any snacks with him. He let out a sigh and went into his pocket and brought out some money for Murasakibara. The taller looked at the green haired boy confused.

 

"Go get some snacks. I know that's what you want right now." Midorima looked away not wanting to look at the careless giant. Midorima crossed his arms and let out a huff.

 

"Thanks Mido-chin. I don't really want any snacks right now..." Midorima's head jerked to look at Murasakibara. Looking at the purple haired teen he looked exhausted and worn out.

 

"You don't really look all that good. Why don't you go back to the room and lay down. I'll bring you something to eat and some snacks alright?" Murasakibara just nodded and got up and left the room. Midorima hoped he would really go to the room instead of going somewhere else and wandering. He put his head down on the table trying to get his thoughts together.

 

"Who ever said you didn't care about people?" Midorima's head shot up to look at the person from the voice he had heard. Standing there was Kuro looking a little frazzled. Midorima put his head back down. Kuro watched the green haired teen and without thinking ran his fingers through his hair. He saw him tense up and that's when Kuro stopped. "Scoot over." Kuro whispered in his ear. Midorima's body moved on its own and scooted into the booth more. He felt the booth sink in beside him and heard a deep breath intake. He kept his head on the table. "You know... Kuroko always thought you hated him." Midorima looked up to meet the sharp gaze of the blunette. He saw Kuro raise his hands and he clenched his eyes shut. Kuro watched the expression on his face. He put his hand gently on Midorima's cheek. Midorima leaned into the hand and couldn't help but like the coolness of it. Kuro's hand slid into Midorima's air and he rubbed a thumb on the back of his neck.

 

"I apologize for hurting you." Kuro said slowly. Midorima looked at him and was about to say something until the dining room got louder and everyone was showing up and taking their seats. Midorima saw Takao walking over to sit with them.

 

"Hey Shin-chan, where have you been?"

 

"I was here." He stated simply. Takao locked eyes with Kuro and shivers ran down his body.

 

"I will see you later Midorima." Kuro got up and caressed his cheek before weaving through the bodies of other school members.

 

"Eh? Shin-chan he glared at me I thought for sure I was going to be murdered." Takao began talking about trivial things but, Midorima kept his eyes trained on where the blunette had walked out.

 

***

 

'You shouldn't glare at people for no reason.' Kuroko stated.

 

"Tch, he is to friendly with Midorima. There are others that are to friendly with things that are mine. I don't like sharing you know that. Now that I think about it... They all have their own nicknames. That should be fixed."

 

_'Kuro... Why do you care so much about the GOM?'_

 

"Because they are mine and I will show everyone that. No matter what I have to do. Plus, you love them more than anyone else. Doesn't it make you angry they threw you away?"

 

_'That doesn't mean you can treat them like toys!'_

 

"Honestly, Kuroko you can love them. I'll make sure they don't ever get any ideas to leave us ever again." Kuro started laughing. Kuroko began talking but, Kuro was listening to none of it.

 

"Kuro, what are you doing?" An eerily calm voice said behind him. Kuro turned around slowly and saw a head of red hair.

 

"Hm? I was just going to take a walk into the town. Or were you wondering who I was talking to?" Kuro began grinning. Akashi glared at Kuro. "You don't scare me, and neither does your Emperor self."

 

"I would have to say the same. I will give you a fair warning Kuro. I'm going to find everything about you, and then I will make sure we get Kuroko back." Akashi glared down Kuro and Kuro did the same right back.

 

"Good luck with that great Sei-sama. Kuroko and I are the same person as he clearly said to me earlier. Even if you do find some way to get rid of me I will always be there. Just like you and your Emperor." Kuro lunged forward and shoved Akashi to the wall. Akashi's eyes changed colors and Kuro knew the Emperor was out. Before anything could be said, Kuro bit where it could be seen. Akashi struggled against him and Kuro leaned more of his body weight on him. Kuro made sure to use more pressure than he did with Kise. Kuro felt himself being pulled back and he let go of Akashi's neck.

 

"What the hell Kuro!?" Kuro looked up to see that Kagami was the one who grabbed him. Kuro looked back to Akashi who was unfazed and looked furious more than anything.

 

"Oh great Emperor, what will you do now?" Akashi walked up slowly. With Kagami still holding Kuro. Akashi grabbed Kuro's face and shoved it up. The blunette's eyes widened.

 

 

"Akashi w- what are you doing?" Kagami stuttered out.

 

"Hush Taiga. I'm just giving him some of his own medicine." With those last words Akashi bit into Kuro's neck. Kuro jolted in surprise. He didn’t move and let Akashi bite into his skin. He felt the pressure and pain. Kagami was so stunned his mouth was agape and watching with intensity. When Akashi let go, Kuro already knew that they had matching bites. “I will make sure that you will know your place.”

“You have blood on your shirt.” Kuro said simply ignoring the statement. Akashi’s eyes went to normal and Kuro laughed. “Your other half is fun to play with. But, honestly you and I are alike.” Kuro was being pulled away and he looked up to see Kagami with pure worry on his face. He let out a sigh when they went into the bathroom. Kagami stood Kuro by the sink and gave him a look to stay put. Deciding not to make the tiger any more worried, he stayed put. He looked up to the ceiling and kept smiling. Kagami came back to see an emotionless face he knew so well.

“Kuroko, are you ok?!” Kagami began looking at the pain stricken face. He had a wet towel and began pressing it to the bloody mark on Kuroko’s neck.

“Hello Kagami-kun. It has been awhile. Akashi-kun bites pretty hard.” Kuroko let out a whimper. Kagami tried to press gently as possible.

“Kuroko, can you tell me what’s going on?” Kagami had wiped off all the blood and all that was left was a already bruising mark.

“I’m sorry for putting you through this Kagami-kun.” There was a sad smile on his face. Kagami looked into his eyes and wrapped his arms around him. Kuroko stunned hugged him back albeit tried is a better word. His arms were locked to his sides by Kagami’s arms.

“I know this isn’t right for me to ask. But, please help Kuro… I don’t want to feel this pain anymore. I’m going to be a little bit selfish right now.” Kuroko leaned in and gave Kagami a small kiss. “Thank you for always being there Kagami-kun. You keep helping me.” Tears were streaming down Kuroko’s face. Kagami used his hands to wipe them away.

“Don’t you cry Kuroko. We are going to help you through this. I know what you are thinking. No one hates you or mad at you. Most of us aren’t even mad at Kuro. I swear we will help.” Kagami said slowly. Kuroko looked at him and sniffed and hugged Kagami around the neck. Kagami patted his back and left a kiss on his cheek. He saw a blush rising on Kuroko’s face. “When this is over we have a lot of things to talk about.” Kagami leveled his gaze. Kuroko nodded. His eyes changed then and Kagami was face to face with Kuro.

“Kuroko is really loved.” Was all Kuro said and got up and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Let me know in the comments! Kudos are much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this and I don't know if it's any good. But let me know what you think.


End file.
